Unfamiliar Emotions
by Akasha721
Summary: Aya has to come to terms with having Yoji risk his life for him. Now he wonders if he should believe him when he says...
1. Chapter 1

**Unfamiliar Emotions**

**Aya **

I do not own Weiss Kreuz and this is my disclaimer.

**A/N:** Yoji has taken a blow that was meant for Aya. He is now recuperating from his wound and Aya doesn't understand why he is feeling so guilty when they help each other all the time, so why…?

Chapter 1

XXXXXXX

Aya stands by the window watching, as the dawn chases the night shadows across the sky. He is still trying to figure out why Yoji threw himself in front of the blow. Granted, it could have been more devastating if it had hit him but…what the hell was he thinking! Yoji is the last person he wants to feel indebted to.

There is a knock at the door right before it opens. He looks over his shoulder as Ken stands in the doorway. He turns back to the window as Ken tells him. "Aya, Yoji is awake, and he's asking for you."

Aya lets out a deep sigh, "Is he alone?"

"No, Omi is with him."

"I can't see him now."

"Why not, I don't understand." Ken looks at him in surprise.

Aya turns from the window with a strained expression on his handsome face. How can he explain to Ken why he can't see Yoji when he doesn't know himself? He has kept people at a distance for a reason and now with Yoji playing hero…

"He saved me I know, but in the process he was hurt. He should just concentrate on himself and not me. I don't have time for foolish people doing foolish things." He turns back to the window, "tell him…tell him, I'm sorry he was hurt."

Ken walks up behind him and grabs his arm, "You're sorry he was hurt! That's all you have to say!"

Aya glares at him as he snatches his arm away "Don't touch me! Give him the message or not, it's up to you."

Ken drops his hand and stares at the angry man, wondering why he is so cold. It's as if his heart is closed off from everyone. This makes Ken wonder what he thinks of him. Aya has always been his idol and Yoji too, but…

"Fine, I'll tell him you're sorry." He turns and leaves the room, closing the door quietly behind him leaving Aya alone again.

Aya sighs and turns from the window walking over to his small bed. He sits on the edge and puts his face in his hands as he groans. _'Why am I feeling like this? What's the matter with me? He could have died tonight and it would have been my fault. How can I face him when I'm the one that was foolish? I should have remembered there was another one behind me. I'm the one that should have received that blow, not him. Forgive me Yoji...please don't die.'_

&&&&&&&

Ken leans against the door with his head tilted, sighing as he wonders how any of them can get close to Aya. Even with Yoji getting hurt to protect him, he still acts as if he doesn't care. He pushes off the door and walks up the one flight of steps to Yoji's room. He pauses outside the door and takes a deep breath before going inside.

Omi looks up at him, "Don't tell me, he's not coming, right?"

Yoji closes his eyes, "Don't Omi. He has his reasons." He looks at Ken, "he was staring out the window right? He always does that when he is confused or needs to think things over. I'll see him later, he can't hide forever."

Ken walks over to the bed, "It's so unfair, Yoji. You risked your life saving him! He's such an ungrateful bastard!" He puts his hand up to his face trying to hold back his emotions in front of the others.

"I'm sorry you think of me as ungrateful, Ken." They all turn at the sound of his voice and stare. Yoji chuckles as he looks in Aya's scowling face "Give us a minute, will you guys. I need to speak to our fearless leader alone. You don't mind being alone with me do you, Aya?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Unfamiliar Emotions 2**

**Yoji**

**XXXXXXX**

Chapter 2

**XXXXXXX**

Ken looks at Yoji and back at Aya. "Come on Omi. It's time we went to bed anyway." They both walk to the door and Omi looks back, "If you need anything Yoji, call me on my cell." With that, they ignore Aya and walk out of the room.

Aya closes the door behind them and walks over to Yoji looking down. "Did you want me to say thanks for saving my life? Is that why you wanted to see me?" He folds his arms across his chest as he narrows his eyes at the injured man.

Yoji groans as he tries to sit up. He closes his eyes tightly as he falls back in pain.

"You idiot! What do you think you're doing?" As Aya rushes to the bed, Yoji puts his hand up, stopping him. "I'm fine, I just moved to fast. Could you get me a cigarette?"

Aya looks at him coldly, "If you can smoke at a time like this, then you must be fine." He turns his back and heads for the door.

"Wait, Aya, don't go. Not yet anyway. I need to talk to you and it can't wait." Taking a deep breath, he looks over at the red haired man with a small smile. "You owe me that much...don't you think?"

Aya stops in the middle of the floor and sighs in resignation. He knows he is in his debt, so what's the big deal? They have each other's backs all the time, why is this time so different?

Yoji watches him as he turns around, _'What's going on in your mind Aya? Do you hate me that much?'_

The relationship between the two men has always been volatile. Aya doesn't approve of Yogi's lifestyle, while he thinks Aya is too uptight. The two men only see eye too eye on their jobs. Backing the other comes second nature to the knight hunters but only if circumstances permits. Why Aya is acting so cold is a mystery to Yoji, so he is puzzled. This is what he wants to know. This is why he asked the leader of their group to come see him. The last thing he wants is for Aya to be hurt. He is so closed off with everyone, it is hard to know what he is thinking or feeling. The arrogance he displays to them can't be from something any of them have done to him. However, he won't talk about it, so they have no idea how much he hurts.

"Why don't you take a seat so we can talk? I think we need to get some things straight, okay?" He stares up in the red-haired man's face and as he looks around for a chair, he sees his clothes draped over the only one in the room. Aya stares at him as he points to the covered seat, "Is this where you want me to sit?"

Yoji eases over slightly and pats the side of the bed, "You can sit next to me if you like. I promise I won't bite or are you afraid?"

He glares at Yoji as he sits on the edge of the bed. He looks everywhere but at the injured man as he scowls. _'This is stupid why am I acting this way. This is not the first time he has been injured. He is so reckless he should expect this to happen, so why am I feeling anxious like this?'_

Yoji looks up in his face and smiles slowly. "Are you okay Aya? You look a little flushed. I hope the conversation we had a few weeks ago hasn't upset you too much." He reaches out, lays his hand on top of the red haired man's hand, and strokes it gently. "I could never forgive myself if something was to happen to you and I could have prevented it. I meant what I said before Aya."

Aya turns his face to the door. He thinks about the confession he made to him on that night but he thought Yoji was drunk, so he had tried to put it out of his mind. The blonde playboy had never brought it up again so he didn't mention it either. It was as if it never happened, but now he says he meant it. What is he supposed to say to this? How is he supposed to answer him? Yoji telling him he likes him is something he never expected to happen in a million years! He turns slowly and looks down at their hands joined together.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about. You need your rest, so I'm going to leave." He pulls his hand away and starts to get up when Yoji's slim fingers encircles his wrist pulling him with a surprising strength for an injured man.

"Can you stay a little longer? I want you to hear what I have to say." He looks in Aya's eyes with longing in his own. "You can spare me a few minutes can't you?" Dropping Aya's hand, he leans back against the headboard as he watches for any movement of flight. To him, Aya is like a crippled bird, ready to run at any type of personal contact. As he looks at the play of emotions on his stoic face, he begins to lose hope.

Aya raises his head and looks at him, "I would think you've said enough already. How am I supposed to answer a question that involves the two of us? Everything that comes out of your mouth is a lie! You must think I'm one of your lady friends that you pick up in bars…no those aren't event ladies, their whores, and you want to group me with them!" His rage is getting the better of him in this state. He leans in and whispers, "I wouldn't have you if you were the last person on earth, Yoji."

He is about to rise up when in a surprising move, Yoji pulls him down on top of him. Startled, Aya falls forward landing across the bed on top of the injured man. He looks up in Yoji's blue eyes and thinks, _'I'm in trouble now.'_ He can feel his erection pressing through the thin blanket onto his waist. However, that is not the problem; the problem is…it feels good!


	3. Chapter 3

**Unfamiliar Emotions 3**

Aya doesn't know what to make of Yoji's confession and now he is at a lost.

XXXXXXX

Chapter 3

XXXXXXX

"Let go of me you bastard!" He tries to pull up but Yoji has his arm around his waist. As Aya puts his hand out for balance, he pushes on the bandages and Yoji cries out in pain. Aya stops and looks in his face, he can see the hurt it is causing him. He twists around and sits up on the bed. "You are such an idiot. If you know it's going to hurt why would you pull me the way you did."

Yoji closes his eyes and grits his teeth as the pain washes over him in waves. "I need some of the medicine Ken left for me. Could you get it…please?"

Aya gets up, goes to his desk, picks up the bottle, and shakes out two pills. He walks in the bathroom and gets him a glass of water. Sighing he watches Yoji's face because he wonders, if he is in as much pain as he wants him to believe. Yoji has a tendency to con you into feeling sorry for him. Being a womanizer, he loves when he comes out on top. He walks over to the injured man and hands him the pills and water.

Smiling up in Aya's face, Yoji accepts the medicine and mumbles thanks. "Why are you so difficult to get along with? Saying you wouldn't be with me is a little harsh, don't you think? I never said I wanted you. I just wanted to let you know how I feel."

Aya's face turns a cherry blossom pink as he slits his eyes at the blonde playboy. He wants to say something cruel but nothing comes to mind since he is the one that brought up the two of them being together. As he thinks about it, he never did say he wanted him, only that he has deep feelings for him. However, what does that mean? If you have feelings for someone, doesn't that mean you want to be with them?

Yoji watches the play of emotions on Aya's face and chuckles, "You think too much Aya. Why don't you allow yourself to just feel every once in awhile? I know the idea of being with a man or should I say with me is repulsive. However, that doesn't change the way I feel." He gives the red-haired man a smirk, "Why don't you sit back down and let me explain why I told you that."

Aya looks at him warily and walks over to the only chair in the room. He knocks the clothes off and pulls it up to the bed. He leans in because the last thing he wants is to tumble on Yoji again. He is still not sure why falling on his erection did not disgust him. Could it be…? No, no way did he enjoy it! He looks in Yoji's smiling face. "What do you want me to know?"

"I want you to know I have no intentions of acting on my feelings. When I said I like you I meant it. Right now, you are the most important person in my life. I would die for you Aya and I'm not asking for anything in return. You keep yourself closed up and we never know how you feel about things. What I want to do is break through your shell and see what secrets you are hiding. I want to know everything about you and sometimes, I just want to hold you and let you know, I'll always protect you. You will never be alone, as long as I'm here."

Yoji lies back and closes his eyes. Aya watches him waiting for him to say something else but it seems as if he has said all he wants to say. Aya clears his throat and takes a deep breath, "How can you sound so sincere and cheesy at the same time. When I think of all your conquests, I can't help but think you're playing with me. Why would you, _a man,_ have feelings for me another man? I don't understand."

Yoji sits up and puts his hand on the side of Aya's face. "You're so innocent Aya. That's one of the reasons; I haven't made a move on you."

Aya answers, "And what is the other reason?" He watches Yoji's face intensely, as his heart does a rapid beat. He wants to tell him to make a move, to touch his face again with his warm finger tips, but he can't say that. The secrets in his heart can never be exposed. More then trying to punish the people responsible for his sister's coma, he has to hide the fact…

"Aya, what is it? Is there something on my face?" Sliding his fingers under his chin, he brings him closer. "You know with that look on your face I want to kiss you right now…but I won't. I'll keep my word and not make a move on you, Aya." He drops his hand as he slides his fingers down his chest and smiles at him.

Aya brings his hand up and stops his moving his fingers, "Why do you do this Yoji? Is this your idea of seduction? If it is, you're going about it all wrong. What works on women doesn't appeal to men. You of all people should know that." He narrows his eyes as he holds onto Yoji's hand. His heart is beating so rapidly and so loudly he is sure, the blonde would feel it. He holds his hand so as not to reveal his true feelings.

"If I didn't know better Aya, I would think you are the one trying to seduce me. Except I'm wrong…right?" He gives Aya a warm smile that reaches his eyes giving them a lustful gleam. He licks his bottom lip and lies back with Aya still holding onto his hand. Yoji rubs his wrist with his thumb and then pulls Aya closer. He falls forward and the blonde put his arm around his back as he holds him. "Are you trying to seduce me Aya?"

Aya closes his eyes for a moment at a lost for words. What is happening to him? If he doesn't move and right now Yoji will know the effect, he is having on him. He tries to open his mouth and answer but nothing comes out. Yoji chuckles, tilt his face up, and descend on his lips in a light kiss. Aya eyes widen and when he opens his mouth again to protest, Yoji slides his tongue inside. He glides his tongue over Aya's perfect teeth and gums, tasting the man he has wanted to hold and kiss for so long. Aya moans in the back of his throat and presses his hands on Yoji's chest. _'What do I do now?!'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Unfamiliar Emotions 4**

**Aya**

Aya is in a compromising position and he is afraid Yoji will find out his true feelings.

XXXXXXX

Aya's chair falls from under him, as he lands in bed with Yoji. He tries to pull away but the blonde has his hand on the back of his head, holding him firmly. The kiss is hot, wet, deep and passionate. Aya moans, as Youji's tongue invades his mouth. This is what he has wanted from the injured man for a long time, but he will never admit it. He moans in the back of his throat as the kiss goes on for what seems like forever.

Yoji whispers against his lips, "Let yourself go Aya, would it be so bad?" He holds on to him and invades his mouth once again. This time, Aya gives up on the pretence that he is not enjoying it as much as Yoji. He brings his arm up and around the injured man's back as he sucks on the rough tongue. He strokes it with his own as the two men duel in pleasure.

When Yoji releases him, he gasps for air and has his head down wondering what came over him. He is too embarrassed to look him in the face. The last thing he wants to see is that cock-sure smirk. How could he give in so easily to this lying womanizer! Now he is no better than he is. What if he says something foolish and makes him regret what just happen! He hears Yoji clear his throat before he whispers, "Are you okay, Aya. I'm not sorry if you must know, so I won't apologize.

Aya has his head down with both hands on the small bed. As he steals a look at Yoji from the corner of his eye, he can see he doesn't have his trademark smirk. He looks at the door and is about to get up when Yoji grabs his hand once again. "Are you leaving or should I say are you running away from me?"

The red-haired man pulls his hand away, "You need your rest Yoji and my being here is a complication. I can't stay here with you…I" Yoji chuckles, "If I ask you to stay…will you?" He looks at Aya with smothering eyes. Aya can see the plea in them, so he hesitates. He turns around and looks him full in the face. He can't see any hint of amusement or mischievousness. He sees something else entirely. He lets out a sigh, "What do you want from me. I don't want to be caught up in any of your games, Yoji. I don't want to be jerked around by you. If you are playing a game with me, tell me now and I'll let it go but if not…"

Yoji throws his head back as he runs his fingers through his long curls. "Have you been listening to a word I've said? You are so infuriating, Aya! Why won't you believe me? What do I have to do to get you to believe what I'm telling you?"

Aya gives him a hard look as he gazes in his face. "You are a playboy, pure and simple. Everyone knows you by reputation. If I wanted to be with you, and I'm not saying I do, I could never trust you. You survive on your emotions and the thrill of the pursuit. I don't think anything is off limits in your mind. Wanting a woman or a man is the same, am I right? You don't want me and I know this because you don't know me. All you know is what I have shown you and that isn't much. I value my privacy and I don't trust you."

Yoji looks at him with a surprised look on his face and laughs, "You don't trust me?! Aya…you don't trust anybody, so I know I'm in good company." He stops and wipes his eyes in an exaggerated way. "I think you're afraid. I think if you let your guard down and allowed me inside, you might just feel something. Who knows, I just might grow on you. A little while ago your body was willing or are you going to deny that too?"

Aya blushes as he turns away, "You just caught me off guard and if anyone was kissed like that they would respond too. Don't think you're so irresistible." He stands with his back turned and his hands in his pockets. He feels a heat behind him and then the blonde's arms encircle his waist. "Let me have you Aya. I promise I'll never hurt you. I'll always be by your side." He licks him on the side of the neck and follows it with a soft kiss, breathing in Aya's unique scent. His natural smell is so intoxicating; he can get drunk just being this close to him.

Aya says nothing, while he drowns in the sensations of Yoji's lips and hands. He thinks, something that feels this good, can't be all bad. No one has to know and he is not going to tell. All he has to do is give in just this once. One time won't hurt, at least it shouldn't. All he wants to do, as he closes his eyes and lays his head back on Yoji's shoulder is _feel_. He wants to _feel_ his lips, as they take his in a succulent kiss, his hands, as they stroke his trembling body. These are the things he thinks about in his lonely bed at night, while he tosses and look up at the silver moon, wondering if Yoji is in his bed or someone else's.

Yoji whisper feels warm, as it strokes his ear softly. "Let me make love to you, Aya."

The red-haired man says in an inaudible voice, "I can't do this…it's too embarrassing."

The blonde strokes his chest and tells him, "I'll drown all your emotions and your senses so that you won't feel anything but pleasure. Be mine, Aya, belong to me if just for one night."

Aya turns and looks up in his face wondering if he can do as he asks. He's wondering what would happen after he allows himself to trust with abandon. He lifts his hand up, touches Yoji's face lightly, and searches his eyes.

XXXXXXX

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I have changed Yoji to Yohji. When I first wrote this story, I went by the spelling on the name bar at fanfic.

Sorry for the long wait I will have the last chapter up much sooner.

Akasha721

**Unfamiliar Emotions 5**

**Yohji**

Our injured friend is trying to convince Aya his feelings are true.

XXXXXXX

Ken sits on the side of Omi's bed with his chin on his knees and his arms wrapped around his legs. The small room contains a bed, desk and a chair. Omi sits on the chair staring at Ken.

"Ken do you think we should go back and check on Yoji? Aya looked upset with him and you never know what he might do."

Ken looks up at him, "What is that supposed to mean? What are you talking about Omi? Aya wouldn't do anything to Yoji!" He drops his hands as he stares at the boy. "He _is_ injured you know and I can't see Aya doing anything, with him in that condition."

Omi sighs, "I guess you're right. He wouldn't do anything just because I think so, huh?"

XXXXXXX

Yoji takes Aya's hand and brings it to his lips, stroking the tips of his fingers with his rough tongue. He gazes in Aya's eyes as his tongue licks between his fingers, sending shivers down the red hair man's spine. Aya tries to pull his hand away but Yoji tightens his hold. He kisses his finger tips and smiles. "How about it Aya, will you allow me to make love to you?"

Aya pulls his hand away as he gazes in Yohji's eyes. What he sees is passion, and something else. What is this something, he is seeing? Could this confirmed playboy really be serious about him or is he trying for another conquest. _'I want to believe him! I want to feel his kisses all over my body and yet, I want to run away too! Why can't I just decide what it is I really want!'_

Yohji tilts Aya's face up and kisses him again, sliding his tongue in slowly. Aya moans as he glides his hand up and around the back of the blonde man's head. His fingers tangle in his hair as he presses his body closer; trying to feel the heat of the man, he has wanted for so long. Yohji whispers in his ear, "I'll make you forget all your fears and drown you in pleasure." He backs up until the bed hits the back of his knees and both men fall slowly, each embracing the other.

Running his hand down the side of Aya's hip, he trembles. "Are you alright, Aya? I don't want to stop…not now."

"No…I'm fine…I just…no, never mind." He pulls Yohji's head down, kissing him. Yohji smiles just before his lips are captured in a searing kiss. His fingers roam over Aya's sweater before sliding under it. He strokes his chest and takes one hardening bud between his finger tips, squeezing lightly. Aya groans into Yohji's mouth as he puts up a token protest. "No, Yohji don't…ahh…umn."

He silences the katana user by kissing him even deeper while sliding his other hand under his sweater and bringing it over his head. "Doesn't this feel better, Aya? Your warm skin against mine, it feels so good. I love the feel of your skin." He kisses down Aya's chest and whispers, "Who would have thought your skin would be this soft."

Aya puts his hand in Yohji's hair as he moves downwards. He lifts his hips when he pulls on his pants, taking them off in one fell swoop. He knows there is no turning back now but is that really what he wants to do? The feel of Yohji's lips and hands are sending his mind into oblivion. He has never felt this way before and it's so heady that he doesn't realize he is holding his breath. The sensations are coming back to back and he doesn't know what to do. _'I'll concentrate on this man and how he is making my body feel. I'll forget everything else for now. I want him to drown me as he said. I want to feel everything and I want to feel it all with him!'_

Yohji slides his hand down the front of Aya's underpants, stroking him through the rough fabric. He moves up and over Aya's body pressing him into the bed with his weight. Capturing his lips in another kiss, Aya slide his arms up and around Yohji's back, moaning into the kiss.

This is what Yohji has been promising him these last few weeks and now he is making good on that promise. He feels the erotic stir of his arousal when Yohji slides his hand inside, he gasps at the contact. Stroking him with his long slim fingers, Aya grows harder with the unexpected contact. No one else has ever touched him here and the feeling is not unpleasant. With each new sensation, his mind goes numb as he tries to understand what he is feeling.

The blonde whispers in his ear, "Tell me what you want Aya…tell me you want me as much as I want you." He licks the curb of his ear and nibbles at the lobe. Aya moans and closes his eyes slowly, giving himself up completely to Yohji and his own lust.

Yohji smiles at the red haired man and begins kissing down his chest to his waist. He parts Aya's legs and brings the right one up. He kisses him on his inner thigh, soft slow kisses, as he strokes his harden manhood. "Let me hear your voice Aya. Hearing you enjoy this turns me on." He slides his tongue in his navel causing Aya to arch his back with a gasp. "Ah…Yohji…stop, don't…ahhh!"

The blonde slides his hand under Aya's hips and takes the tip of his erection in his warm, wet mouth. Aya shudders as Yohji laps up the precum swirling it around the head. He moans and calls out in an inaudible voice. This is music to the blonde's ears since he has wanted Aya for the longest. He knows there is not much he can do right now with him being injured. However, he will do what he can to make him his.

As he swallows taking in more of his length there is a knock at the door. Both men freeze and Aya looks at the door and then at Yohji. "Did I lock the door?" he whispers. Yohji pulls his head up and turns towards the door, "You did didn't you? I mean…"

At that time, the door knob turns and Aya dives under the blanket while Yohji looks at him with a smile.

XXXXXXX

TBC


End file.
